Namorados?
by May31
Summary: Uaww Banda:Charlotte!Meio lemon XD bem levinho  Eu estava no show do charlotte no rio dia 11 e eu tive essa ideia!XDb


On the backstage

Nos bastidores

Namorados?

Mitsujou POV

Sim tínhamos acabado de chegar no Brasil e sinceramente eu estava um pouco assustado.

Porém animado!

Quando chegamos no aeroporto quase morri de tanto "medo" aquelas garotas gritando e puxando a mim e aos meus amigos!Foi muito legal!XD

Mas ai eu vi que o Kazuno tava dando mole para essas garotas...Eu não gostei nem um pouco...Afinal tenho que zelar pelo meu amigo!

A gente chega no hotel,até que era bom o hotel!Não to dizendo que os hotéis do Brasil sejam ruins mais é que depois de tanta expectativa ruim a gente fica meio pirado!

Nós chegamos nos quartos,eu fiquei no mesmo quarto que o Kazuno,o To-ya ficou no mesmo do Takane e o Ruka ficou sozinho!

Nossa,aqui faz um calor do caramba...Principalmente aqui no Rio...O Kazuno ta passando mal ele vomitou bastante...E agora a gente ligou o ar condicionado para ver se fica melhor,ele ta deitado em uma das camas de barriga para cima com os olhos fechados,eu senti uma vontade louca de saber se ele realmente estava desacordado!!

Eu acabei me aproximando dele...E vendo se ele realmente estava dormindo!

Nossa...Agora que eu fui sentir...Ele tem um cheiro tão bom...Nossa eu nunca tinha percebido!E...Por quê eu estou percebendo essas coisas?

Eu me aproximo até demais dele...Quando sinto já estou praticamente debruçado sobre ele de tão perto que eu estava...Eu quase pude sentir sua respiração.

Ele...É realmente atraente...Em tantos anos como eu nunca percebi que ele era assim...Desse jeito...Desse jeito...Tão cativante...Sei lá...Com esse pensamento fiquei corado e senti alguém me puxar para a cama...Quase que eu grito.

Ele estava por cima de mim com um sorriso nos lábios...Meu coração...Quase morri...As suas mãos percorriam meu pescoço até chegar no meu rosto,acariciou-me a bochecha...Senti elas quentes e ardendo.

Eu tive uma vontade imensa de beijá-lo ali naquele momento mesmo,sem se importar com o que ele iria pensar depois ou antes e se nos vissem...Queria mesmo era sentir aqueles lábios macios...Aparentemente.

Então senti os lábios dele pararem em meu pescoço...Eu estremeci...E depois ele deu um beijo em minha bochecha... , 

Depois saiu de cima de mim e riu um pouco se sentando do meu lado,eu ainda estático com a boca entreaberta e as bochechas hiper vermelhas.

-Seu bobo..."Tava" curioso é? –Ele me perguntou agora se virando para mim e sorrindo –

-A-a-ham...-Eu só consigo gaguejar nessa hora –

-Então...Eu não estou morto,ta bom Mitsu-chan? –Ele me diz com aquela voz gostosa de se ouvir,quase morro do coração –

-Ok...Eu só estava checando! –Eu digo sorrindo em seguida ainda muito corado –

-Então...Mitsu-chan...Por quê está corado desse jeito? –Ele me pergunta e eu me sento ao seu lado –

-E-eu não to corado...-Minto mal e porcamente –

-Ahh Mitsu-chan...Eu te conheço a uns bons anos...Sei que está corado! –Ele me diz se virando quase por completo para mim e colocando uma de suas mãos em meu ombro direito depois escorre aquela mão para o meu pescoço...Era quente e gostosa...Queria sentir mais toques daquele –

-E-eu...-Eu não conseguia dizer nada...Apenas queria que ele me tocasse –

-Você...?O quê Mitsu-chan? –Ele me perguntou com um tom de voz repleto de sensualidade...Eu quase desmaiei de novo –

-Huhum...Nada não...-Eu juro que eu quase gemi nessa hora –

-Então...Será que me permite...? –Ele me pergunta sobre permissão e eu não sei permissão sobre o quê então com a cabeça concordo –

Logo após deixar ela fazer isso...Sinto seus lábios colarem em meu pescoço...E depois sinto a língua úmida e gostosa passar por meu pescoço,eu solto um leve suspiro e seu nome acaba saindo junto.

-Ka-z-uno...-Eu praticamente gemi seu nome e senti suas mãos percorrem por baixo da minha camisa-

Finalmente ele me tocou-lhe com os lábios a minha boca...Como beija bem...Aquela língua travando uma batalha contra a minha...Uma batalha gostosa e excitante.

Depois de uma noite incrível...E inesperada eu acordo.

Normal POV

Mitsujou acorda sem roupas na não muito estreita cama,e grudado a ele Kazuno se encontrava ainda dormindo.

Não deixou de corar nem um pouco.

Olhou para o lado com as bochechas muito coradas e viu seu novo "amante" dormindo.

Mitsujou POV

Eu olho para o meu lado e quase que caio da cama...Como isso tinha acontecido???? 

Ai que vergonha...Quando ele acordar...Com que cara eu vou olha-lo?

To morrendo de vergonha sem nem antes mesmo saber os motivos porque ele teria dormido junto a mim.

Tomara que sejam bons motivos.

Eu vejo Kazuno se remexer ao meu lado,e vejo um de seus olhos se abrirem...Menores do que o normal...Ainda era de madrugada...Também a hora em que fomos "dormir" eram ainda sete da noite...E não estamos acostumados com o fuso horário deste país!

Ele abriu os dois olhos agora,tentando me enxergar melhor,presumo,então se aproxima mais de mim e toma meus lábios num beijo quase que desesperado.

Como se nunca mais fossemos repetir o ato...Não sei depende.

Ta eu estou mentindo,claro que irá se repetir!

Depois quando quebra o beijo eu o abraço e depois ele me olha com um sorriso malicioso e diz:

-Sempre tive vontade de te provar...-Eu fiquei realmente chocado - Suas pernas são mais que lindas,agora sei que você é lindo por completo.

-O-obrigado...-Eu agradeço não sei porque vendo ele tornar a rir de mim –

-Você é lindo,adorável...E agora posso até dizer..._Bom de cama_.- Ele me diz passando as mãos pelo meu tórax e chegando sua mão até minha barriga,depois escorregou ela para a minha virilha acariciando-me bem ali.Um lugar muito sensível meu,gemi um pouco e apertei minha mão contra a cama segurando os lençóis –

-Hum...Como eu não percebi mais cedo que você era tão sensível? –Ele me pergunta agora colocando a mão sobre o meu membro que já começava a latejar fazendo movimentos de vai e vem eu fiquei mais corado e comecei novamente a soar e arfando um pouco-

Senti ele se aproximar mais de mim beijando-me o pescoço e logo depois a bochecha e logo os meus lábios lambendo-os sensualmente.

Logo eu não resisti e falei para ele parar:

-P-pare...-Digo com muita dificuldade –

-O que foi hein Mitsu-chan? –Ele me perguntou parando com os movimentos em meu membro –

Eu não respondi apenas fui me abaixando e lambendo a barriga dele sinto ele estremecer com a minha língua tocando sua pele sensível.

Chego perto de seu membro e lambo a sua virilha bem de vagar sinto ele contorcer um pouco as costas.

Depois de um tempo o torturando lambo todo seu membro para depois colocá-lo em minha boca fazendo movimentos de vai e vem não muito de vagar mas também não rápido.

Logo nós dois tínhamos chegado ao nosso ápice.

De manhã

Eu acordei e fui tomar um banho afinal não estava nada limpo se é que me entende!

Eu fui para fora e vi que tinha café da manhã no quarto!

Eu me sentei a mesa e vi logo To-ya e Takane vindo...DE MÃOS DADAS até a mesa e bom quando eles chegaram na sala e me viram olhando-os com a boca entreaberta eles soltaram a mão um do outro sem graça e sorrindo de leve então eu disse:

-Bom dia...-o -

-Bom dia...Mitsu-chan –Falam os dois ao mesmo tempo –

-É...To sem palavras –Digo sorrindo fracamente para os dois que agora sentavam a minha frente –

-Bom...É...Ta vai...Takane-chan diz para ele! –Fala To-ya sorrindo sem graça para mim –

-É que nós dois estamos namorando! –Diz Takane simplificando o assunto e deixando To-ya com vergonha e corado –

-Parabéns...Nunca imaginei isso de você! –Eu falo apontando para a cara de To-ya sorrindo para ele de maneira bem sugestiva –

-É...-Ele não sabe o que dizer –

Logo Kazuno estava chegando já tomado banho no quarto maior onde nós estamos.

-Bom dia! –Ele diz preguiçoso e da um beijinho na minha bochecha NA FRENTE DOS DOIS OMG! Eu coro absurdamente e eles me olham com faces interrogativas –

-É...-Eu não sei o que dizer –

-Nós estamos namorando –Kazuno fala sorrindo de leve ainda com cara de bêbado e com os olhos mais fechadinhos do que nunca –

-ÉÉ?Nossa que engraçado...Sabe eu e o Taka-chan também estamos namorando –Fala To-ya para o cantor eu só vejo um sorriso maior se formar nos lábios de Kazuno e eu realmente deixo meu queixo cair –

-Parabéns!XD –Ele disse meio surpreso –

-Parabéns para vocês também!Eu nunca os imaginei namorando –Fala To-ya me dando um sorriso torto tipo "VOCÊ não Me contou SEU VIADO" –

-Desculpa não ter contado antes...É que eu só falei com ele hoje! –Fala Kazuno chegando a cadeira mais para perto de mim e eu sem entender deixo ser abraçado –

-NOSSA!Vocês dormiram juntos? –Pergunta To-ya agora com mais "raiva" ainda –Caramba Mitsu-chan u-u QUANTAS vezes? –Ele perguntou em tom indgnado afinal é meu melhor amigo –

-SÓ UMA! –Eu quase grito fazendo Kazuno e Takane rirem –

-Você é um viadinho Mitsu-chan u-ú nem para me contar que tava rolando um clima! –Ele falou me tacando um docinho da mesa –

-Heyyy você também não me contou nada sobre o Takane e você! –Eu digo sorrindo para ele em troca do olhar de maldade dele –

-Ta ta só por isso eu vou te perdoar! –Ele me diz dando um peteleco no meu nariz –E porque você fica muito fofo de manhã ;D –Ele me diz fazendo-me corar –

-Eu concordo To-ya-chan! –Fala Kazuno dando um beijo e uma mordida no meu pescoço já todo marcado –

-AH então por isso que parece que o Mitsujou saiu da boca de um gato!Cheio de marcas no pescoço! –Fala Takane rindo –

-Podia ter sido menos malvado da primeira vez Kazuno! –To-ya diz brincando e eu corei mais ainda depois dos dois comentários –

-Nyah –Kazuno Miyavi igual ao um gatinho...EU SAI DA BOCA DE UM GATO XDD Sacou sacou?Que piadinha infeliz xD –

Depois dessa manhã agitada iríamos voltar para o Japão!

Continua...


End file.
